Kategorie:ECW
Allgemeines Name: ECW Tag: Dienstag Manager: Tazz Vize: Zeb Colter Kommentator 1: X - Pac Kommentator 2: Billy Gun ECW Champion: Bully Ray Hardcore Champion: Baron Corbin ECW Tag Team Champions: Brian Kendrick und The Boogeyman Besonderes: Hardcore Wrestling (No DQ) Matches 1 Tazz kommt und meint was das soll, immerhin sind wir Hardcore und wir sind Vorletzter Platz eine Frechheit und deswegen soll Zeb Colter eine US Corps Fondation gründen. Mit den besten Wrestlern dieses Rosters. Zeb Colter kommt mit We The People Chants raus und meint er sucht ab nun seine Elite Soldaten für ECW für Amerika Die Kommentatoren Billy Gun und X Pac melden nun die fixen Teilnehmer des Money In The Bank Matches: Bully Ray und Baron Corbin Alberto Del Rio kommt raus und meint er sollte auch fix dort stehen wenn man eine Armee schaffen will ? Colter meint er sollte jetzt gleich seine Chance bekommen MitB Q: Alberto Del Rio vs Daivari with Muhammad Hassan... durch den Backstabber Brian Kendrick und Boogeyman kommen und meinen sie haben wenigsten Punkte geholt und sollten beide im Match stehen... Colter meint nur einer dürfte und sie sollten sich es untereinander ausmachen MitB Q: Camacho kommt mit seinen Bike und meint er ist nun hier zum retten... Camacho vs Deuce with Domino Zeb Colter spricht am Telefon mit jemanden und freut sich ihm anzuheuern und gibt ihn einen fixen Platz bei MitB Baron Corbin © vs Bully Ray ©... gewinnt nach den End of Days nachdem The Arabian Boysz kamen und sich wiedermal gegen Amerika stellen wollten Matches 2 Zeb Colter will Corbin einen Platz anbieten, doch Corbin meint er bleibt der Lone Wolf, doch Colter sagt dann soll er gegen seinen ersten Schützling heute im Main Event kämpfen Muhammad with Daivari vs Curt Hawkins... da Bully Ray sie ablenkte X Pac und Billy Gun fragen sich wer teilnimmt Kendrick oder Boogeyman Domino mit Deuce vs Adam Rose... das Bunny hilft Rose Camacho vs Abe Jackson Brian Kendrick fragt Boogeyman wie er es regeln will... Boogeyman meint sie sollten Würmer Wett essen.. Kendrick würgt sich und sagt dass das sicher nicht klar kommt Baron Corbin © vs Chris Masters with Zeb Colter durch Master Lock Matches 3 The Arabian Boyz kommen und meinen sie wollen wenigstens den Tag Team Titel an sich reissen Billy Gun und X Pac meinen das sie die Show eröffnen und das sie sich nicht von solchen Terroristen das nehmen lassen Deuce und Domino kommen raus und sie wollen ebenfalls den Titel haben Tazz kommt und meint das sie beim MitB gegeneinander antreten für den Number 1 Contender Abe Jackson vs Curt Hawkins vs Adam Rose vs Camacho pinnt Abe Jackson Tazz will Masters heute gegen Bully Ray sehen und Corbin darf sich nicht und auch Rio einmischen sonst werden sie vom MitB Match verbannt... Colter stimmt zu im Büro Baron Corbin © vs Alberto Del Rio gewinnt ''' Kendrick und Boogeyman diskutieren weiter und Kendrick meint wieso sie keinen Leistungssporttest machen.. Boogeyman lacht und geht davon Bully Ray © vs '''Chris Masters with Colter durch Master Lock Matches 4 X Pac und Billy Gun begrüßen die Leute und meinen nun das sie von Tazz aus ankündigen sollen das heute ein 8 gegen 8 Elimination Match ist Brian Kendrick und Boogeyman meinen Bully Ray ©, Deuce, Domino, Chris Masters, Abe Jackson, Boogeyman©, Billy Gun und X Pac with Zeb Colter vs Alberto Del Rio, Baron Corbin ©, Daivari, Muhammad Hassan, Brian Kendrick ©, Adam Rose, Curt Hawkins und Camacho Baron Corbin def. X Pac Baron Corbin def. Billy Gun Chris Masters def. Curt Hawkins Chris Masters def. Adam Rose Chris Masters def Daivari Chris Masters geht einfach und macht davor Bully Ray KO Brian Kendrick def Bully Ray Alberto Del Rio def. Deuce Alberto Del Rio def Domino Boogeyman def. Muhammad Abe Jackson def. Baron Corbin Camacho def. Abe Jackson Alberto Del Rio def. Boogeyman mit einen sehr freudigen Kendrick geht die Show off air Themen für nächste Woche * GM ? * Neue Leute ? * Wie werden die Tag Team Champs auf die neuen Herausforderer reagieren * Der Koffer Sieger ist * Chris Masters und sein Manager * Beziehungen Ehemalige Champions ECW: Hardcore: ECW Tag Team: Fehden Money In The Bank Money In The Bank Match: Alberto Del RIo vs Baron Corbin © vs Camacho vs Chris Masters vs Bully Ray © vs Adam Rose vs Curt Hawkins vs Brian Kendrick ECW Tag Team Number One Contender Match: The Arabian Boyz vs Deuce und Domino Verletzungen und Pausen Tag Teams Boogeyman und Kendrick The Arabian Boyz: Daivari und Muhammad Hassan Deuce und Domino Aktueller Roster Manager: Legends: Jobber # Adam Rose # Abe Jackson # Curt Hawkins # Deuce # Domino Undercard # Daivari # Muhammad Hassan # Boogeyman Midcard # Baron Corbin # Brian Kendrick # Camacho # Chris Masters Overcard # Alberto Del Rio # Bully Ray Main Event Kategorie:Show Kategorie:Wrestling